My Only One
Details *'Title:' 하나뿐인 내편 / Hanappunin Naepyeon *'Also known as:' My Beautiful Side / My Beautiful Ally / My Only Ally *'Formerly known as:' 아름다운 내 편 / Areumdaun Nae Pyeon *'Genre:' Drama, romance *'Episodes:' 106 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Sep-15 to 2019-Mar-17 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday Night 19:55 (2 episodes back-to-back) Synopsis A woman's life gets twisted one day because of her biological father who shows up after 28 years of absence. He had been thoroughly hiding his identity, afraid that he might be an obstacle in his daughter's life. The father and daughter meet the "only ones" in their lives and put back together the pieces of their broken hearts. --KBS World Cast ;Main Cast *Choi Soo Jong as Kang Soo Il (50's) (Do Ran's biological father) **Lee Joon Seo (이준서) as young Soo Il *Uee as Kim Do Ran (28) **Kim Soo In (김수인) as young Do Ran *Lee Jang Woo as Wang Dae Ryook (32) *Yoon Jin Yi as Jang Da Ya (28) (Yi Ryook's girlfriend) *Jung Eun Woo as Wang Yi Ryook (30) (Dae Ryook's younger brother) *Na Hye Mi as Kim Mi Ran (27) (Do Ran's younger sister) **Kang Joo Ha as young Mi Ran *Park Sung Hoon as Jang Go Rae (32) (Da Ya's older brother) ;Do Ran's family *Lee Doo Il as Kim Dong Chul (early 50's) (Do Ran's father) **Song Joon Hee as young Dong Chul *Im Ye Jin as So Yang Ja (early 50's) (Do Ran's mother) *Park Hyun Jung (박현정) as Yeon Yi (Do Ran's biological mother) cameo *Lee Kyung Shim as So Yang Soon (Yang Ja's younger sister) ;People around Do Ran *Im Ji Hyun as Yoo Jin (28) (Do Ran's friend) *Lee Yong Yi as Geum Ok (early 60's) (Yoo Jin's grandmother) *Song Won Suk as Lee Tae Poong (Bakery employee) *Song Yong Shik as Park Dong Won (Soo Il's friend) ;Dae Ryook's family *Jung Jae Soon as Park Geum Byung (early 80's) (Dae Ryook's grandmother) *Park Sang Won as Wang Jin Gook (late 50's) (Dae Ryook's father) **Ji Yun Woo (지연우) as young Jin Gook *Cha Hwa Yun as Oh Eun Young (mid 50's) (Dae Ryook's mother) ;People around Dae Ryook *Kim Chang Hoi (김창회) as Secretary Hong (30) *Lee Seung Hyung as Chief Yang (early 40's) *Kim Choo Wol as Miss Yeo Joo (early 60's) (Wang family housekeeper) *Hwang Geum Byul as Miss Jo (mid 40's) (Wang family housekeeper) ;Da Ya's family *Lee Hye Sook as Na Hong Shil (mid 50's) (Da Ya's mother) *Jin Kyung as Na Hong Joo (mid 40's) (Da Ya's aunt) *Jung Tae Ya (정태야) as Jang Dae Ho (Go Rae & Da Ya's father) cameo **Choi Dae Chul as young Dae Ho cameo *Kim Kyu Chul as Jang Dae Hoon (Dae Ho's older brother, Go Rae & Da Ya's uncle) cameo ;Others *Lee Sang Goo (이상구) as Father Peter *Kim Kwang In as Doctor Kim *Kang Chul Sung (강철성) as Kim Soo Hyuk (Gangnam Police Station Homicide Detective) *Kim Joo Ryung (김주령) as Park Mi Ok (Fake Myung Hee) *Kim Hee Ryung as Kyung Ja (Eun Young and Hong Shil's friend) *Yook Mi Ra (육미라) as Go Young Suk (Eun Young and Hong Shil's friend) *Park Sung Kyun (박성균) as Restaurant Manager *Lee Joo Bin (이주빈) as Yi Ryook's restaurant's employee *Lee Se Rang (이세랑) as Yang Soon's friend *Lee Young Suk as Noh Sook Ja (Loan shark) *Min Joon Hyun as Gyo Do Gwan (Prison officer) *Lee Sang Hoon (이상훈) as Byun Tae Suk (Hong Joo's ex-husband) *Go Na Eun as Jang So Young (30) (JS Group President's daughter) ;Cameos *Kim Sun Geun (김선근) as Yi Ryook and Da Ya's wedding officiant *Park Ha Na as Sung Soo Hyun (Daughter of Q Pharmaceuticals) *Jung Hun (정헌) as Seung Joon (Go Rae's friend) Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Hwang Eui Kyung *'Producer:' Na Soo Ji (나수지) *'Director:' Hong Suk Goo *'Screenwriter:' Kim Sa Kyung Recognitions 2018 32nd KBS Drama Awards: *Best Actress – Top Excellence Award (Cha Hwa Yun) *Best Actor – Top Excellence Award (Choi Soo Jong) *Best Couple Award (Lee Jang Woo & Uee) *Best Couple Award (Choi Soo Jong & Jin Kyung) *Best Screenwriter (Kim Sa Kyung) *Best Actress in a Serial Drama – Excellence Award (Uee) *Best Actor in a Serial Drama – Excellence Award (Lee Jang Woo) *Best Supporting Actress (Yoon Jin Yi) *Best New Actor (Park Sung Hoon) Notes *Each night's broadcast is divided into two 40 minute episodes with a commercial break in between. *On December 31, 2018 the extension of the drama from 100 to 106 episodes was confirmed. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:KDrama2019 Category:KBS Category:Drama